


Braving The Storm

by Axsan_Kat



Series: Drabbles, One-shots and Prompted Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Inspired by Inside Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axsan_Kat/pseuds/Axsan_Kat
Summary: NOTE: no characters of inside out are included, inside out is used as a premise/prompt for this work.Three deities: Mind, Heart and Dream are tasked with going through The Path of Life. When Dream falls ill, Mind and Heart must put aside their differences to get through the Storm of Turmoil and save Dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of the idea that there are things inside our heads that control our actions from inside out.  
> Although this is similar to the plot/idea of inside out, I decided instead of having different emotions controlling our actions we have our Mind- the logical and analytical side, our Heart- the one that has hope, love and blindly believes in everything and our Dreams or aspirations- what we hope to achieve or in this case what guides us.

At the center of the turbulent storm stood the three deities tasked with controlling it:  
Mind, Heart and Dream.  
As the three bickered and fought the storm around them raged on. 

Normally, Mind and Heart would disagree, but would be able to eventually come to an agreement or compromise in favour of pleasing Dream - who was the youngest but the wisest of them all. But in the recent days their bickering had gotten worse with no one to mediate between them. 

For Dream had become hurt. He was lost and confused.  
He could not mediate when he too disagreed. When he too was fighting a battle.  
He disagreed with what Heart and Mind were saying and had argued as well. He fought a battle within himself between his purpose and what he felt, for there was too many warring fronts. This caused him to fall sick for a deity cannot go against their main purpose for long without consequence.

Mind and Heart would fawn over him attempting to give advice and help him heal back to what he once was. But Dream had been hurt to the extent it was irreparable. Once the sisters noticed this they had disagreed as to what remedy they should use. 

According to Heart they should allow Dream to experiment and follow his instincts for he was the wisest of them both.  
Mind disagreed, stating that Dream was in no state to think clearly and they needed to set him on a new path, give him new meaning. To their dismay and concern the longer they fought over his condition the more it worsened. 

A sudden loud groan split through their argument and the two sisters watched as their brother came to. It was at that moment when they had stopped their bickering in shock, that Dream spoke. “My sisters, you seem to have forgotten that although I stand between you both and give you direction I live off of you. You have both been too proud and too eager to please and have not noticed your own injuries. If I am to survive the night I need you to make your own choices - ones that we can each work towards both collectively and individually. So go, go into the storm.”

They blinked at him in shock. Surely they had misheard? He could not have suggested they entered the storm of turmoil. It would rip them apart and force them to become weaker then they already were! “Brother this cannot be the only way. No matter how strong we claim to be there is no way we can survive that storm!” 

It was Mind who had spoken. But for the first time in many months, both Mind and Heart had agreed on something. “As much as I trust and revere you brother, we are both too battered to be able to walk through that storm. When we are at our peak strength and sound of mind we just barely make it out of that storm, yet you suggest we go now!”

Dream gave them a small, patient smile. “It is when we are at our weakest that the storm teaches us the most. Forgive me sisters, for it seems it is time I left.” With those final words Dream had become lost completely and he reverted back to his bare essence and form. A flower bud replaced where Dream had been lain and the sisters look at it in grief.

The grief of watching their brother die completely for the first time in their lifetime caused them both to collapse to the ground in despair.  
“He’s gone! Utterly and completely gone! Mind, it’s our fault, he’d warned us that he needed us to be strong, that he needed us to survive this storm!” Heart cried.  
“Snap out of it! We can bring him back - look he is still here in his basic form!” Mind tried in vain to reason.  
“But he will not be the same as before, he will be new and so very different! I- _we_ have lost too much. It’s no use to go into the storm now.”  
“Have you forgotten how we came to be? You and I were born together, as twins, and we work as one. But brother came from our combined effort. You must remember that day all those years ago when we had been working as one being for all those months.”  
A wistful smile fell on Heart’s face as she replied. “Not a day passes where I can forget the happiness I felt when we saw Dream for the first time.”  
“Then for him, and the memory of what he once was, we shall go into that storm and brave it together as we should have done.” Mind took a step towards the raging storm, before turning and holding a hand out to her sister. Heart smiled and grasped her hand. Then, together, they stepped out into the fray.

They trudged through the battering winds that whipped at their clothes and bodies, but never lost their footing. The storm assaulted all of their senses, forcing them to communicate by touch. With the barrier of their words and pride gone, they were able to work in perfect harmony.  
With a look in this direction or a slight squeeze of a hand, they wove through the storm and protected one another. Both were forced to face their fears, share them and look each of the things that had hurt or scarred them directly. With one final push, a final leap of faith, and a cry of hope, they burst out of the storm and into the clearing. Breathless and weakened the sisters felt they had stripped themselves bare and given all they could. They stood facing each other for what felt like hours, taking in one another and revelling in the natural companionship they fell into. With their intentions cleared, they looked back at the storm to find it had been just a single strong breeze. They then turned their gaze to the clearing they'd left behind.

They saw a small, lone and seemingly weak flower bud stood at the center of the clearing, bowing along with the wind. As the twins walked towards it hand in hand, the bud seemed to react to the companionship, love and guilt they felt. It began to straighten up and the bud opened ever so slightly. Seeing this, Mind smiled a smile full of love and warmth as she spoke. “As many improbable things you and Heart say and talk about, I must confess I could never do this alone.” she paused and turned to give a small smile to Heart before continuing, “I often wonder what goes through your head, Dream, and I often don’t agree with you. But you complete us, you bring us balance, so please, come back to us!” Her words tumbled out at the end and her grip on Heart’s hand tightened as she tried not to cry.  
Seeing her sister in such distress Heart lay a hand on her sister’s arm, turning her to herself and gave her a brave smile.  
“You’re right when you say Dream completes us, but perhaps what we failed to notice before is that Dream cannot make anything himself. He, on his own is weak, and although you said this to us before and I chose to ignore it in my blind faith and you in your stubbornness. You and I, we are the ones who can quell the storms around us, who protect us. But Dream… He can only hope to guide us. Perhaps he won’t wake now… but through out love and care, he shall grow again. This I shall always believe.”  
A small laugh escaped Mind. “You always had too much hope.” The two sisters embraced and while caught up in their moment of love and understanding they failed to notice the bud had bloomed and began to glow. The glow became intense and the clearing around them was finally lit up once more.

When the sisters turned to face the light they were graced with the sight of their brother who had been born anew. They smiled fondly at his small form and together they lifted him. “Welcome back brother.” Mind said as she nuzzled him.  
“We are hear for you. This time, we’ll protect you and when you are ready to walk out once more.” Heart cooed as she stroked his hair away from his face. With a meaningful glance to Mind, she continued. “We shall be with you every step of the way-”  
“As we should have been from the start.” Mind completed.  
With those final words the three siblings continued on. Braving the storms that came their way and surviving through thick and thin with only acceptance and love to guide them on their journey through the path of life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted anything, so please leave reviews or comments - kudos are much apreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
